Random things about Sasunaru
by HikariMizukiYamiMisaki
Summary: Just a small drabble I came up with. Bleh it probably sucks though...ENJOY ANYWAY!


**Mizuki- **I've been dying to write yaoi, so here's my first attempt at it! It probably sucks though….

**Sasuke- **She's right, it probably does

**Naruto- **Sasuke teme! Be nice!

**Misaki-** -Sigh- Will someone do the disclaimer, and warnings?

**Naruto- **I'll do the disclaimer!

**Mizuki- **Awww! Thanks Naru-Chan! -Huggles him-

**Sasuke- **-Growls and snatches Naruto- Mine!

**Mizuki- **Meanie

**Naruto- **Mizuki does not own any of us, she does own, herself, and Misaki!

**Misaki- **Warnings are- YAOI! …..HEY WAIT! YOU DON'T OWN ME EAITHER!

**Mizuki- **Typo?

**Misaki- **-Growls- I'd start running if I were you

**Mizuki- **-Gulps- Uhh…. -Runs-

At team 7's training ground, two girls stood giggling. They looked up, and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke coming.

Naruto was practically bouncing, as where Sakura was clinging to Sakura's arm. Sasuke looked ready to kill her.

They reached there destination, Naruto stopped in front of the two girls. "Who are you?", he asked.

One of the girls, who had raven black hair, stepped forward, and smiled. "I'm Mizuki, and this is my sister Misaki".

"Why are you here?"

This time Misaki stepped up. "We came to give you a list, we want you to read it, so read it!".

"Sakura let go of my arm _before _you dislocate it". Sakura pouted, but let go. She turned to the two girls.

"What if we don't want to read the list? She asked glaring, well _trying _to anyway.

Mizuki grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!".

She turned to Naruto. "If you read it, I'll give you a coupon for free ramen for a month. Not a months worth, but for a month…ANYWHERE!".

She turned to Sakura. "If you read it, I'll tell you something about Sasuke, no one else knows". Cue Sakura's squeal.

She turned to Sasuke. "If you read it, I have a way that will torture Itachi for a month".

Sasuke elegantly raised an eyebrow, making Sakura squeal. "Why all of this for a list?", He questioned.

Misaki spoke up. "Because-", She paused, trying to think of a plausible reason.

"BECAUSE OUR CAT TOLD US TOO!", Mizuki shouted stepping in.

Naruto blinked. "Umm…. Okay…. I'll read the list!", He ended with a grin.

Sakura sighed. "Me too".

Sasuke 'Hned'

Mizuki grinned. "Yay! Sasuke I'm taking you 'hn' as a 'yes'!". She handed Naruto the list, then grabbed her sister's wrist, and poofed away".

Naruto looked at the list, and blinked again, making him look adorably cute.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Well what are you waiting for, idiot? Read it out loud!".

Sasuke almost growled. He wanted to kill Sakura so much right now".

"Okay, calm down", Naruto sighed.

"**RANDOM THINGS ABOUT SASUNARU BY, MIZUKI AND MISAKI**

**1. **Colors. Orange, and blue ….HEY THEY WERE ONCE MY SCHOOL COLORS! Always together.

**2.** They're always trying to impress each other.

**3. **Naruto, and Sasuke are complete opposites which makes them perfect for each other.

**4. **They've saved each others lives countless times.

**5. **When Sasuke left, Naruto was almost able to stop him.

**6. **Naruto never stopped looking for Sasuke.

**7. **Sasu+Costumes+Nau= Cosplay Smut

**8. **SemeSasu+Chains+Ropes+UkeNaru= Bondage Smut

**9. **Possessive Sasuke, is defiantly right.

**10. **Sasu+Cosplay+Bondage+Naru= Naruto not being able to walk

**11. **Sasuke can restore his clan with Naruto, in a way, he's part girl!

**12. **Naruto+Uke Justu= Him beating Sasuke

**13. **Flirty Naruto + Sakura + Jealous, and Possessive Sasuke= Naruto with a sore bottom, and a dead Sakura

**14. **We read somewhere, about an interview with the creator of Naruto, that the original plot had Sasunaru is it!". 

When Naruto finished reading, Sakura's eye was twitching. She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke is any of this true?", She asked with a slight growl.

Sasuke smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow".

Sakura blinked. She was obviously oblivious to what was going on in Sasuke's head. Images of Naruto in a fox costume, and chained to the bed, flashed through is mind. He had to pinch his nose to stop an oncoming nosebleed.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you okay?", She asked worried.

He smirked at her. "I'm fine, I'll be even better tonight".

Even if Sakura didn't know what was going on, Naruto sure did. Kyuubi was sending the same images through Naruto's head.

Needless, to say that night Sasuke made sure number ten on the list became true. The next morning Naruto couldn't walk at all. He had to stay home. Guess who is doctor was?

Sasuke Uchiha.

**Mizuki- **Was it good bad, and remember this was just a small drabble.

**Misaki- **I think Sasuke changed his mind about liking it.

**Mizuki- **Where are they any- -Gets cut off by moaning coming from my closet- O.O Never mind!

**Kakashi- **Has anyone seen my Dolphin- Chan?

**Mizuki- **He's at the beach! NOW GO! LEAVE!

**Kakashi- **THANK YOU! Oh, and review!

**Mizuki- -Sighs- Okay, I'm not going to torture Itachi, instead I'm going to dress Sakura up like Itachi, and torture her instead! Also anyone who reviews get a pic of the pics Misaki is taking of Sasuke and Naruto! And you get to help torture Sakura!**


End file.
